My Little Princess
by amanda ternakel
Summary: ...hiks..hiks... kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? aku hanya korban...KORBAN. Ibu,Ayah, Kak Itachi,... tolong jangan menatapku seperti itu... aku ingin jadi gadis normal juga... dimana ada orang yang peduli denganku juga... Ya kami-sama, aku mohon supaya ada orang yang dengan iklas membantuku dan penduli in.
1. Chapter 1

"My Little Princess"

"NARUTOOO!"

"Naru,… ayo bangun nanti terlambat masuk sekolah"

"hai…hai" jawabku. Hai, perkenalkan namaku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku siswa di _Konoha Senior High School_ , aku kelas 2 sma, Oh yah, yang membangunkan ku adalah ibuku. Ini adalah ritual pagiku bersama ibu ku walau, kesannya kurang baik tapi ini yang selalu buatku betah dirumah, hehehe.

"selamat pagi.."

"pagi naruto" jawab ayahku

"pagi anak nakal. Cepat selesaikan sarapanmu dan berangkat sekolah"jawab ibuku sambil mengomeliku.

"baiklah"

Setelah sarapan selesai aku pun berangkat. Walupun, klan Namikaze termaksud salah satu klan terkaya di jepang tapi, aku tidak mau merepotkan ayahku dan supirku. Aku berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki karena sekolahku lumayan dekat.

"selamat pagi iruka sensei"

"ah.. selamat pagi, naruto. Wah, seperti biasa kau semangat sekali"

"ohh, itu sudah pasti sensei. Aku ke kelas dulu yah sensei" sapaku dengan senyaman andalanku.

Saat aku memasuki gedung sekolah-

"KYAAA!

"KYYAA, NARUTO-SAMA"

"kyaa naruto-kun"

Yap, aku terkenal di sekolah. Para gadis selalu memuja-mujaku layaknya seorang pangeran padahl, makaku bias-biasa saja. Bukannya aku menolak para fansgirlku tapi, aku sudah punya wanita yang aku suka.. mengingatnya saja bikin hatiku senang dan berbunga-bunga

"selamat pagi anak-anak"

"pagi sensei!" jawab kompak dari anak-nak kelas 2A

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru.."

"laki-laki atau perempuan sensei" Tanya anak laki-laki

"oke. Nak, ayo masuk"

"ano… per..emh..perkenalkan namaku Uciha Sasuke. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" sapaan singkat dari si anak baru.

"oke. Uciha-san kamu boleh duduk di sebelah naruto. Naruto angkat tanganmu"

 _Naruto PROV_

Hari ini, dikelas ada murid baru tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mau ambil pusing dengan murid baru itu. Aku hanya menaruh kepalaku dimeja sampai teman ku kiba memanggil.

"sstts… naruto. kamu dipanggil kakasih sensei"

Aku langsung bangun dan sontak menggangkat tanganku, sontak aku melihat dia sosok yang sangat indah dimata ku. Kalau, di perhatikan dia memiliki rambut biru dongker, kulitnya putih bersih, mata onix nya membuatku terpukau.

Saat dia datang menuju arahku, sontak aku pura-pura bersikap seperti biasa… ohh ya, ampun, dia tersenyum kepadaku. Senyumannya membuatku meleleh, oh tuhan apakah ini namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?

 _Naruto PROV END_

Ting…Tong….

Naruto, biasanya akan pergi ke kantin bersama teman-temanya tetapi tidak untuk kali ini. Dia mencoba untuk berkenalan dengan si murid baru, aka Uciha Sasuke. Naruto hanya memandang sasuke yang hendak untuk makan karena, itu pada jam istirahat jadi kelas mereka sepi.

"hay…" sapa naruto yang mulai mencari muka dengan sasuke tetapi ahasil, sasuke hanya tersenyum seraya menjawab sapaan naruto.

"ehmm… maaf, kalau menggangu acara makan mu. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu saja, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto"

Kedip

.

Kedip

.

Kedip

"oh, maaf.. namaku Uciha Sasuke, senang berkenalan denganmu"

Sasuke hanya melanjutkan aktivitas makannya yang telah digangu oleh naruto. Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya dan hanya melihat sasuke makan. _"hah… dia manis sekali"_ gumam naruto dalam hati, pokoknya dia bertekat akan membuat sasuke jatuh cinta padanya. Etttss…. Naruto bukan orang yang pemaksa loh, dia adalah orang yang akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"sasuke, bagaiman sekolah barumu saying"

"menyenangkan kok, bu" jawab sasuke dengan wajah dipaksakan. Ibu sasuke hanya menapa nanar putrinya lantara dia pernah mengalami tindakan korban pelecehan seksual yang membuat, sasuke menjadi anak yang penakut dan pendiam, tidak seperti dulu yang sikapnya selalu ceria.

"anoo.. kak itachi.."

"apa?!"

"ti-tidak jadi" jawab sasuke dengan wajah tertunduk

"aku pergi ke kamar dulu"

 _Sasuke PROV_

Hanya bisa menangis, itulah yang sendang aku lakukan sekarang. Bagaiman tidak, ayahku membenciku, kakakku membenciku, ibuku hanya peduli dengan sekolahku, aku sama sekali tidak punya teman. Bagaiman aku tidak sedih? Aku hanyalah tabu bagi keluarga ini. Keluarag besar Uciha sangat marah, bagaiman mana bisa seorang putri terhormat bisa terkena tindakan pelecehan seksual. Walaupun, aku juga korban tetapi, keluaraga ku akan malu.

Sejak saat itu, aku mulai menyiksa diriku dengan pisau agar aku cepat mati. Toh, tidak ada yang peduli denganku dan itu sudah menjadi kebisaan ku terlalu sedih dan terlalu senang tidak ada didalam daftar kehidupanku. Hanya ada percobaan bunuh diri atau jangan membuat malu keluargaku.

 _Sasuke PROV END_

Sasuke tiba di sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Dia membersihkan ruang kelasnya secara Cuma-Cuma dan dia juga telah mencuci taplak meja guru sehingga terlihat bersih dan rapi saat dia sedang beres-beres….

"wahhh… rajin sekali anak baru"

"iya kok rajin sekali mau cari muka yah, didepan guru… DASAR"kata segerombolan anak-anak nakal yang datang pagi-pagi. Sasuke yang ada disitu hanya gemetaran dan mulai berjalan mundur untuk menjahui anak-anak tersebut.

"wah, wah, wah… ternyata instingmu kuat juga yah sebagai wanita"

"bos… mau kita apakan si anak baru"

"kalau di lihat dari dekat di lumayan manis juga"

Orang itu langsung menahan sasuke dan orang yang dipanggil bos itu langsung mengelus wajahnya dan membuka baju seragam sasuke satu persatu. Sasuke yang menjadi korban langsung syok dan langsung berteriak melengking.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Princess

 _"bos… mau kita apakan si anak baru"_  
 _"kalau di lihat dari dekat di lumayan manis juga"_  
 _Orang itu langsung menahan Sasuke dan orang yang dipanggil bos itu langsung mengelus wajahnya dan membuka baju seragam Sasuke satu persatu. Sasuke yang menjadi korban langsung syok dan langsung berteriak melengking._

Chapter 2

"tolong…. Lepaskan..aku… hiks…hiks" pinta Sasuke dengan suara pilu. Anak-anak nakal itu, dengan santai tertawa dan melanjut aktivitas mereka. Sasuke hanya menangis dan menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.  
Dilain tempat Naruto dengan jalan yang ogah-ogahan pergi kesekolah,… menghela napas dan menyesal telah datang kepagiaan. Hari ini Naruto ada jadwal piket dan dia harus datang pagi. Saat jalannya tidak jauh dari kelas.  
"Tol..hiks..long…"suara tangisan yang terdengar pilu dan meyakitkan. Segera, Naruto berlari ke kelasnya dan mendapati Sasuke setengah telanjang dan dengan dikelilingi anak-anak brandalan. Naruto jalan kearah mereka berlima dengan emosi. Siapa yang tidak marah kalau gadis yang kau sukai di perlakukan seperti itu. Naruto langsung menghajar lima berandalan itu, ada yang sudah belumuran darah, tangannya patah, dan ada yang berusaha kabur ketika Naruto mau mengejar. Naruto melihat Sasuke yang menagis dengan pilu, malaikatnya telah di nodai. Naruto langsung berjalan mendekati Sasuke saat hendak mau menyentuh pundaknya.  
"tolong… jangan.. hiks… sakiti aku… ku.. mohon" Sasuke hanya menangis sambil menundukan kepalanya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menatap nanar, gadis ini tidak bersalah, dia baru masuk ke sekolah ini, kenapa dia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.  
"hey…. Sasuke.. aku akan antarkan kamu pulang" saran Naruto. Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke memegang pergelangan Naruto yang besar itu dan berkata "jangan pulang" hanya itu yang ucapkan dari bibir mungil milik Sasuke. Mengerti dengan maksudnya. Naruto menggantarkan Sasuke ke rumah sakit milik nenek Naruto.  
Naruto membantu Sasuke memakai seragamnya dan Naruto memakaikan Sasuke jeket kesayangan yang Naruto yang kebesaran, untungnya kejadiaannya masih pagi jadi masih sepi sekolah. Ketika mau berdiri "AW.." Sasuke langsung terduduk lagi, ternyata masih sakit. Naruto langsung menggendong Sasuke dengan bridal style. "aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit… jadi, jangan menangis okey." Naruto mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum yang paling lebar. Sasuke yang melihat senyuman Naruto, tiba-tiba pipinya memanas dan Sasuke menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Naruto "hangat.."gumam Sasuke.

Dirumah Sakit Konoha…  
BRAK…!  
"Nenek aku ku butuh bantuanmu!"  
"Hey… bocah ini rumah sakit jangan teriak"  
"maaf.. aku butuh bantuan" sambil memperlihatkan Sasuke yang terbaring lemah di gendongan Naruto.  
"baiklah.. biar aku perikasa dulu" Naruto pun membaringkan Sasuke yang terlelap di tempat tidur pasien. Naruto baru menyadari wajah Sasuke begitu damai seperti bayi.  
"jadi… bagaimana keadaan Sasuke nek?"  
"oh… jadi nama orang ini Sasuke. Begini, dia sangat…. Buruk.."  
"maksudnya nek" jawab Naruto memotong ucapan sang nenek  
"jangan memotong ucapanku bocah…. Begini temanmu Sasuke ini.. sepertinya mendapatkan perilaku seksual… bukan kejadiannya sekarang tetapi, sudah terjadi pada sebelumnaya… sepertinya dia menutupinya… oh, ya.. aku melihat di tangan dan kakinya seperti ada bekas tergores pisau catter…" jelas nenek Naruto dengan penjang lebar tentang keadaan Sasuke. Sedari mendapat penjalasan itu Naruto hanya memandang Sasuke yang sedang terlelap.  
"Naruto… kalau kau peduli dengan bocah ini, cobalah untuk menjaganya… aku yakin saat dia sadar dia akan syok atau depresi.."  
"baiklah nek,… aku berjanji akan menjaganya"  
"okey.. aku keluar dulu"  
"baikalah nek… terimakasih"  
Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke yang tertidur "Sasuke aku.. Uzumaki Naruto berjanji akan melindungimu apapun yang akan terjadi" janji Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak tega melihat gadis yang sangat manis diperlakukan seperti ini.

"engh.."  
"Sa-Sasuke… kau sudah sadar… syukurlah" ucap Naruto, sembari melihat Sasuke sudah membukakan matanya. Naruto baru menyadari kalau Sasuke memiliki mata onixy yang indah, seakan terhipnotis oleh mata itu.  
"a..ano…Namekaze-san.. ano.. arigatou.." ucap Sasuke dengan kepalanya di tundukan. Naruto yang melihat itu, hanya tersenyum kecil. Naruto penasaran kenapa dia terjadi korban pelecehan seksual? Mengapa dia tidak mau diantar pulang? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang terdiang di kepala Naruto pokoknya dia harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.  
"..kaze-san…Namekaze-san…"  
"ah…, gomen Sasuke… apa kamu baik-baik saja? Mau ku panggilkan dokter?"  
"a-aku.. baik-baik saja…" ucap Sasuke sembari berusaha untuk turun dari tempat tidur pasien itu.  
"eh, Sasuke…. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu… nanti aku yang antar ke rumahmu okey" kata Naruto  
"tidak perlu… aku tidak apa-apa… aku tidak mau merepotkan Namekaze-san"  
"hey… jangan menolak kalau ada orang yang mau berbuat baik…"  
"ah… maaf"  
Naruto mengambil ponsel Sasuke yang ada di tasnya. Naruto yang sibuk memencet tombal yang ada. Sasuke bingung mau bertanya tetapi takut ucapannya menyinggung Naruto.  
" aku simpan nomor hp-ku… biar kalau ada apa-apa kamu bisa menghubungiku"  
"a-a..ano..aku…"  
"sudah Sasuke jangan membantah.." potong Naruto cepat. Dia memperhatikan Sasuke yang menunduk wajahnya kemerahan "Imutnya.." kata Naruto.  
"istirahatlah…, aku akan menjagamu"  
"baiklah.."

Jarum jam menjukan pukul 18:15 pm, sudah sore. Naruto melirik ke Sasuke yang masih pulas dengan tidurnya. Mau dibangunin tetapi, takut mengganggu Sasuke yang tidur.  
Drrrtttt…  
"halo.. Kyuu.. bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sembari melirik Sasuke yang sedang tidur pulas.

"baiklah aku akan langsung membuka emailku,.. thankyou nii-san"  
Naruto pun mengambil notebooknya dan membaca email yang diberikan kakaknya itu. "Apa?Apa maksudnya ini? Benar-benar…" marah Naruto sembari membaca email tersebut. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang tidur layaknya bayi.  
"Sasuke aku, berjanji akan menjagamu dari orang lain dan dari keluargamu" kata Naruto yang sudah bertekat bulan untuk menjaga Sasuke.

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Princess

 _"halo.. Kyuu.. bagaimana?" tanya Naruto sembari melirik Sasuke yang sedang tidur pulas._  
 _"…."_  
 _"baiklah aku akan langsung membuka emailku,.. thankyou nii-san"_  
 _Naruto pun mengambil notebooknya dan membaca email yang diberikan kakaknya itu. "Apa?Apa maksudnya ini? Benar-benar…" marah Naruto sembari membaca email tersebut. Ia melirik Sasuke yang sedang tidur layaknya bayi._  
 _"Sasuke aku, berjanji akan menjagamu dari orang lain dan dari keluargamu" kata Naruto yang sudah bertekat bulan untuk menjaga Sasuke._

 **Chapter 3**

 ** _FLASBACK_**  
"ibu.. ibu.."  
"sasuke jangan teriak-teriak dan berlari di dalam ruamah" tegur mikoto selaku ibu sasuke. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan cengengesan.  
"Ada perlu apa sasu?"  
"ibu,.. aku mau main diluar sebentar boleh yah…" tanya sasuke yang pada waktu itu yang berusia 12 tahun.  
"tapi,… kamu tunggu itachi dulu yah sayang" kata ibu dengan lembut dan halus kepada sasuke yang masih bernjak ke jenjang remaja.  
"ku mohon…." Mohon sasuke dengan wajah yang dibuat-buatnya itu. Karena, tidak tahan melihat wajah sasuke yang kesannya imut itu. Mikoto hanya mengangguk sembari mengiyakan permintaan sasuke.

Saat itu, sasuke masih beranjak remaja dimana masih sedang asyik-asyiknya untuk bermain di luar bersama dengan teman-temannya. Sasuke waktu cukup terkenal dikalangan para lelaki maklum, Uciha merupakan klan yang terkaya setelah Namekaze dan klan yang sangat dihormati oleh seluruh klan, jadi bisa dibilang klan Uchia sangat taat pada moral dan tingkah laku.  
Sasuke kecil pun pergi menuju kearah taman ria, banyak orang yang berlalulalang disekitar situ. Setelah menyerahkan tiket di karcis, sasuke melihat sekelilingnya untuk medapati temanya Shion. Shion merupakan teman sekolah dengan sasuke.  
"suke-chan"  
"Shion… sudah ku bilangkan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Aku bukan anak kecil tahu" jawab sasuke sambil menggomel kearah shion. Shion yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tertawa terbahak-bahak karena tingkah sasuke yang menggemaskan. Setelah itu mereka berdua pergi keberbagai wahana untuk mereka naiki. Mereka pergi ke rumah hantu, menaiki rollercoster, dan macam-macam wahana yang mereka naiki.  
"wah… serunya"  
"iya-iya… harusnya kita sekelas pergi ke tempat ini, supaya bareng-bareng"  
"iya... eh, sudah malam yah… aku pulang deluan yah, sasuke… maaf tidak bisa menggantarmu"  
"tidak apa-apa kok, shion… lain kali kita jalan-jalan lagi yah,…"  
"iya… bye"  
"bye"  
Sepeninggalnya shion, sasuke langsung berjalan pulang kerumah. Karena rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh jadi, sasuke pulang dengan jalan kaki.

 _SASUKE PROV_  
Hari ini, aku merasa senang karena ada bisa jalan-jalan sama shion, lain kali akan aku ajak ayah, ibu, dan kak itachi untuk pergi ke taman ria.  
Crekk….  
"kok rasanya ada yang ikutin yah…" batinku. Karena merasa di ikutin, aku berusaha untuk lari tetapi ada orang yang mencegatku. Tetapi, dalam hitungan detik ada orang yang membiusku. "oh, kami-sama jangan biarkan hal-hal mengerikan terjadi kepadaku" batin sasuke sebelum matanya kembali gelap.  
 _END SASUKE PROV_

Saat tersadar sasuke sudah tidak mengenakan bajunya. Bajunya dilempar yang tersisa hanyalah celana dalamnya dan branya. Sasuke yang waktu itu masih binggung hanya menangis dan beronta-ronta untuk dibebaskan. Didepan sasuke ada sebuah kamera yang merekam wajah sasuke.  
"hiks…hiks.. a-apa mau kalian?" tanya sasuke dengan menangis pilu  
"hahahaa…. Mau kami… menghancurkan klan Uchia" jawab salah satu orang yang disitu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak  
"Dengan ini,… klan Uchia akan hancur" lanjut orang itu tadi.  
"hiks…hiks… ku mohon jangan lakukan itu… kalian bisa melakukan apa saja… hikss.. tap-tapi tolong jangan lakukan ini kepada klan kami… hikss… kumohon"  
"maaf manis.. tapi sudah terlambat" kata orang itu dengan santai. Sasuke hanya menangis terisak pilu. Orang tadi membuka ikatan tali di tangan sasuke dan mereka pergi begitu saja. Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Saat berdiri dari bagian bawah sangat sakit,… bahkan berjalan terasa nyeri sekali. Sasuke pun langsung memakai bajunya dan berjalan pulang, sebenarnnya hati sasuke sedang was-was sekarang dia takut karena, kejadian ini klan uciha akan rusak

PLAK…PLAK…PLAK!  
"sasuke apa yang kamu lakukan hah?!" tamparan keras keteka sasuke masuk kedalam rumah.  
"kamu ini, bikin malu keluarga saja… bagaimana bisa ini terjadi" kata Fugaku aka ayahnya sasuke yang sangat marah kepada sasuke.  
"ta-tapi… ayah a-aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Mereka yang-…"  
"jadi kamu mau bilang,.. kamu adalah korban." Potong itachi yang juga ikuta marah kepada sasuke.  
"kamu ini, sudah ibu bilangkan kalau pulang kamu telepon ke ibu, nanti itachi yang menjemputmu. Kenapa sih tidak mau dengar perkatan ibu hah!? Kamu ini bikin malu kelurga saja."  
"sasuke… mulai detik ini, jangan pernah memanggil aku ayah lagi" kata final fugaku sembari keruang kerjanya.  
"anata… jangan melakukan itu… kasian sasuke" kata sang ibu tetapi, tidak digubris oleh sang ayah.  
"ayah, ibu, niisan… maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan menggulanginya lagi. Kumohon.." kata mohon sasuke sambil bersujud kepada orang tuanya dan kakaknya itu. Tetapi, apa yang diharapkan sasuke ternyata hanya angin lalu tidak ada yang mau menerima sasuke lagi. Sasuke hanya masuk ke kamar dan menagis tersedu-sedu "aku juga korban kenapa kalian tida bisa mengerti perasaanku sekarang" gumam sasuke.  
Sejak saat itu, sasuke berubah menjadi pendiam dan penakut. Di dalam rumah tidak ada yang peduli dengan sasuke dan sejak saat itu hubungan keluarga sasuke sudah putus serasa jurang yang dalam dan sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mencari cara melewati jurang itu.  
 ** _END FLASBACK_**

 **BERSAMBUNG**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Little Princess**

 _"DASAT ANAK KURANG NGAJAR!"_

 _"BAGIMANA BISA AKU MELAHIRKAN SEORANG ANAK BERENGSEK SEPERTI INI"_

 _"GARA-GARA KAMU NAMA KLAN UCIHA JADI BURUK TAHU"_

 _"hiks… hikss.. maafin sasuke ayah… ibu.. niisan… hikss maafkan sasuke" kata sasuke sambil memohon kepada keluarga sambil menagis tersedu-sedu._

 _"CIHH,… BUAT APA AKU MEMBESARKAN MU SUSAH-SUSAH SASUKEEE!" marah si kepala rumah tangga, menampar sasuke tidak ada habisnya memulkanya karena perbuatan sasuke sudah menjadi aib bagi klan uciha,_

 _"Lebih baik kamu pergi sasuke… dan jang pernah datang lagi kesini" kata final dari sang ayah._

"WAHHH!... hah..hah… itu cuman mimpi…" sasuke hanya bisa menangis mendapatkan mimpi yang menyakitkan hatinya. Apakah dia harus keluar dari rumah ini? Apakah dia harus mengganti nama marganya? Sasuke melihat jam wekernya menujukan angka 00:00, tengah malam.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Impiannya saat ini adalah ingin keluar dari rumah ini, dia ingin mati saja. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak punya keinginan apa-apa lagi, bahkan harapan dan cita-cita yang dia punya dulu sudah dia buang jauh. Sasuke hanya memandang sedih foto keluarganya yang diambil sejak usianya 10 tahunn. Sasuke rindu sekali dengan keharmonisan dengan canda tawa yang ada dirumah ini, dia sangat rindu akan hal itu. Sekarang perasaanya hanyalah sebuah kenangan belaka yang tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Akhirnya sasuke memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah dan meninggalkan semuanya.

"Sasuke…"

"ehhh… Namekaze-san" jawab lirih. Sasuke seakan tidak percaya bahwa dia akan menemukan Naruto disini bahkan, tadi dia mengharapkan tidak ada yang mengenalnya.

"Kok,.. malam-malam keluar sendiri? Ini tengah malam lohh…"

"ano.. aku..itu.. aku..-"

"Sasuke kamu tidak berniat kabur dari rumahkan" tanya Naruto sambil mentap cemas sasuke.

"wah… wahh… wahhh… tenyata kamu benar-benar seorang pelacur yahh sasuke" kata seseorang yang sekarang berdiri di belakang Naruto.

"niisan.."

"Cihh… dasar jalang jangan pernah panggil aku niisan. Bahkan aku tidak sudi mempunyai adik yang kotor seperti mu" bentak itachi yang mau menampar sasuke tetapi di tahan oleh Naruto.

"jangan pernah menyentuh sasuke-ku dengan telapak tangangmu yang kotor itu. Hey dia itu hanya korban dan keluargamu sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan sasuke sama sekali…"

" dasar keluarga sampahh…. Ayo, Sasuke"

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dan itachi hanya menunduk dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Naruto pun membawa sasuke masuke ke mobil sport mili Naruto. Natuto yang melihat sasuke dengan keadaan berantakan hanya bisa menatap nanar gadis itu. Gadis yang dia cintai menagis dipelukan nya.

"kau sudah baikan suke?" tanya Naruto yang sekrang sedang menyetir dan melihat sasuke tidur di pelukannya hanya membuat dia tersenyum tulus. naruto pun mengemudi menuju ke rumah nya. Yah… dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan gadis ini didalam mobil sendirian.

"hah~ aku harus mengahadapi mental menemuai ibu.." kata Naruto sambil menghela napas.

 _Naruto POV_

"Tadaima.."

"okarii… hey anak nakal bernainya kau pul-.."

" Hallo" sapa sasuke gugup

"Siapa dia Naruto? Namikaze Naruto kau… dan kau nona jangan harap lolos. Kalian berdua ikut aku keruang keluarga" kata mutlak dari ibu Naruto. Hah~ kayaknya ini, menjadi malam yang panjang untukku dan untuk sasuke. Aku melirik sasuke, dia gemteran. Hah~ sudah pasti dia takut sekali aku pun membelai kepalanya untuk tenang.

"Kushina… ini, sudah malam kenapa kamu marah-marah?"

"Iya buu... kenapa marah-marah sihh ganggu orang tidur sajahh. Hoamm~" sambil menguap.

"Ini, liat kelakukan Naruto…. Membawa seorang gadis malam-malam dan aku tidak yakin gadis ini orang baik-baik" kata Ibu Naruto membentak dia dan sasuke. Sasuke hanya menunduk tidak berani mentap keluarga Naruto.

 _Naruto END PROV_

Sasuke hanya menuduk dalam… dia sudah terbiasa dengan hinaan-hinaan yang diberikan oleh keluarganya. Tetapi, malam ini berbeda di dibentak langsung oleh keluarga Naruto. Sasuke hanya berusaha menyakinkan hatinya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia sangat takut orang yang selalu menjaga akan mengilang dari hidupnya. Dia sangat takut sekarang ini.

"Ibu aku bisa jelaskan… bu"

"cihh… Ibu hanya memberikan waktu 5 menit untuk kau jelaskan masalah ini, Naruto"

Naruto pun menjelaskan tentang masalah sasuke kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya. Sasuke yang mendengar cerita Naruto hanya bisa menguatkan dirinya nya sendiri supaya dia tegar. Dia tidak berharap untuk dikasihani, dia hanya berharap supaya keluarga Naruto tidak menyalahkan Naruto dan keluarga besar uciha. Sasuke sangat menyayangi mereka dari pada nyawanya sendiri. Mendengar cerita Naruto, kushina sebagai ibu Naruto perihatin tentang sasuke dan dia pun langsung memeluk sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi langsung menangis tersedu-sedu depelukan kushina, dia merindukan sosok ibu untuknya. Minato, Kyubi, dan Naruto hanya menatap seduh sasuke dan berniat untuk melindunginya.

" Sasuke… bolehh minta tolong ambilkan air di dapur "

" ahh… iya. Bibi" setelah sasuke pergi ke dapur, perbincangan pun terjadi.

"Minato bagaimana kalau kita mengangkat sasuke sebagai anak kita?"

"hah? Boleh sihh..tapi apakah tidak apa-apa soalnya sasuke masih memiliki keluarga kushina?"

" Tapi dia tidak diperlakuakn secara tidak adil… yahh" ujar si sulung

"ahh … sasuke"

"Ini airnya bibi… silakan"

"Sasuke bagaimana kalau kau menjadi bagian dari keluraga Namikaze?" sasuke yang ditanya pun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya. Dia merasa senang dengan keluarga Naruto mau menerimanya.

"Aku tidak setuju sasuke menjadi saudariku" kata mutlak dari Naruto. sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menunduk dan hatinya terasa sakit mendengar kata-kata dari Naruto.

 **BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
